


Kira gets lucky

by TheDarkPokeMaster



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPokeMaster/pseuds/TheDarkPokeMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well new story guys and as always I do not own Gundam seed characters, but I wish I did. Anyway this story takes place after Kira got the freedom and after he met up with the eternal and the Archangel. As he goes to see Miriallia to see how she is doing what will happen when he tried to comfert his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira gets lucky

**Author's Note:**

> An act of comfert leads to a lot more for Kira Yamato

Chapter 1 Kira's comfert to a old friend

Kira had just woken up from taking a well deserved rest from fighting against the ZAFT organization and the Earth forces. Kira went on deck and decided to see what was going on. “Hey Lacus, has anything happened while I was taking a break?” Kira asked as he looked at Lacus who right now was busy herself knowing that the battle to end this was not going to be easy.

Lacus just looked at Kira and gave him a smile as she looked over the damage that the three ships had sustained since their last battle. “Not much has happened all we have done now is making a few repairs. It looks like ZAFT and the Earth forces really did a number on us and the archangel.”

“How much repairs do each ship need done before we can head out?” Kira asked hopping that all three ship were alright with what had been going on. 

“The Eternal is finished all its repairs same with the Kusanagi, but the Archangel needs at least another four hours before it is fully ready to head out in to space.” Lacus said with a deep sigh as she was thankful no one had been killed in the last attack.

“You know what I am going to go see if I can help out. Maybe we can be done faster.” Kira suggested as he got ready to head over to the Archangel, and see his friends as well.

“That’s a great idea Kira please get yourself ready, I will inform the Archangel to be ready to receive you.” She said as she gave a smile to Kira.

“Thanks, we should be done in no time.” Kira said as he went off to go and get the Freedom and help with fixing up the Archangel. 

“Hey kid, you have been helping out here ever since you docked, go and take an hour or two off and go do something, you must be beat.” Mu said as he looked at Kira, and gave a smile knowing that he did need a rest after all.

“Thanks, I could use the rest.” Kira said with a deep sigh but none the less he just gave a smile to his mentor.

Kira soon after went to the cafeteria to go get something to eat and to hopefully talk to some of his friends, but no one was there except…. Miriallia Haw who right now was sitting all along and just by looking at her he could tell that something was wrong with her. “Oh, hey Mir its good we get to talk even if it’s just for a little while,”

“Hey Kira, how are the repairs going?” Mir said with a smile on her face happy to see Kira had come over.

“Pretty good, I am just taking a break from that work, how about you Mir?” Kira asked as he sat down in front of her. 

“I have been working from 2 am till midnight.” Mir said as she gave a yawn.

Kira was shocked by this as he looked at his old friend one of two that was now left on the Archangel since Tolle was dead, something that he hated and Kuzzey had left while they had been in Orb, as he could no longer take it. “What why so long of a shift Mir, I mean you look tired from what I can tell and it makes me worried for you.”

“Well ever since Tolle was killed, I just can’t stop thinking about him, I am hoping that working these long shifts will help ease my mind.” Mir said as she looked down as so not to look at Kira, however he could see a few tears coming down from her face.

“Mir, about Tolle, I am really sorry that I could not save him. I tried, I really did but I just could not make it in time. I am sorry.” Kira said as he placed his hand onto hers. 

This action just caused Miriallia to look up at Kira as she smiled kindly at him as she placed her own hand onto of his. “Don’t beat yourself up Kira. Tolle’s death is not your fault. This is a part of war, and I just need to realize that he is not coming back.” 

“Mir...” Kira began as he looked at one of his friends that had been helping him out so much since they had all been dragged into the damn war, and it took a lot of them all

“I just wish I had someone to help ease the pain.” Mir said 

Kira just looked over to her knowing that it had to be hard for her and he just wished that he could have saved Tolle “I will always be here for you.”

“Kira....” Mir said as she looked at him and smiled ever so lightly knowing he was such a good friend to her as she continued to smile at Kira. “Thank you Kira it means a lot to hear you say that.”  
Kira on the other hand just nodded at her knowing she needed comfort and more so a friend right now Kira would help her. “Don’t worry about anything Mir you’re my friend.”

“Kira…..would you do me just one favour?” Mir asked as she looked at Kira as she smiled ever so lightly.

Kira being who he was looked at what is it. “Sure Mir what can I do?” 

“I want you to kiss me.” Mir said as she moved her head a little closer to his own.

“WHAT?” Kira asked in shock at what he had just heard from Miriallia and what she had asked for him to do as well. 

“I just need to forget about everything for a little while. Please Kira kiss me.” Mir said as she moved a little closer to Kira.

Still feeling shocked by this request and looking at Mir who was smiling lightly at her friend Kira just smiled back at her. “Okay.” 

Kira then took a hold of Mir and gave her a passionate kiss. While kissing each other, Kira and Mir’s hands started to roam over each others body. Mir’s hands went straight for Kira’s well toned chest while Kira’s hand went straight for Mir’s breasts. While being in a kissing frenzy, they led each other to a room in the ship where there was a queen size beds instead of a single one. Soon after, Kira and Mir landed on the bed where Kira asked Mir a serious question.

“Mir, do you want this, because I won’t force you if you don’t want to?” Kira asked in concern knowing that he didn’t want to force this on her.

Miriallia however looked at Kira and gave him a reassuring smile knowing he was worried and she was as well but she wanted this and she knew that Kira wanted this as well. “I want this Kira now please make love to me.”

Now Kira being on top, started to slowly unbutton Mir’s uniform top while kissing each inch of flesh he saw with each button undone. He soon took off her top and to his surprise she was wearing a tight blue color bra which was one size to small so it really enhanced her breast. He soon started to nip and suck on her neck while he was going lower and lower. He got to her full and luscious breast and reached behind her and undid her bra and threw it across the room. Kira stared at Mir’s breasts for a minute.  
“I have waited for so long to see your breast.” Kira said as he looked at them in awe which only caused Miriallia to blush.  
“Well are you just going to stare all day Kira or are you going to do something to them?” Kira had enough of just looking and started to put her right nipple in his mouth while using his other hand to massage and try and stimulate the other breast. Kira soon could not take it anymore and lightly bit down on Miriallia’s breast which made Miriallia scream out in passion. Kira soon bit down on Miriallia breast again but on the opposite one and the end result was the same, Miriallia screamed in ecstasy while her nipples got rock hard.

Kira soon after started to move lower and lower and then found the zipper to Miriallia skirt and started to move it down but the zipper got stuck. Kira not in the mood to figure out how to fix the zipper just grabbed a hold of the hem of the skirt and ripped it right off of Miriallia causing her to give off a light scream. Kira then through the torn up skirt to a corner of the room, when he brought his attention back to Miriallia he saw that her thong was the same color blue as her bra was. Kira admired the view that he got of Miriallia’s thong but soon after decided to tear off the thong which Miriallia did not mind at all. Kira then started to inhale the sweet honey scent that Miriallia was giving off and soon found out that all of his ‘treatments’ that he was giving Miriallia was making her wet, so decided to ‘clean her up’ a bit and put his head in between her thighs and started to eat her out.

“Ummmm…. Miriallia you taste so good.” Kira said as he continued to please her enjoying this just as much as he loved how she tasted.

“Don’t stop Kira, please I beg of you, please don’t stop,” Miriallia cried out moaning with each lick Kira was doing. “So good it feels so good Kira.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t Mir.” Kira answered as he looked up to her giving Mir a smile that only made her blush even more.

Kira then started to eat Miriallia out again and Miriallia could not keep her moaning and screaming down. “OH GOD……. KIRA…… KEEP GOING, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD.”

Mir then came all over Kira but Kira cleaned himself and Miriallia up by liking up all the cum. Miriallia coming off of her orgasm realized that Kira was giving all the pleasure but was not receiving any, well she was going to change all that. Miriallia soon flipped Kira over and tore off his jacket, pants, and boxers.

“Miriallia what are you doing? Kira asked as he was now as naked as she was and all Miriallia did was look at Kira and gave a smirk.

“Just sit back and relax, it’s your turn to receive pleasure.” Miriallia said as she gave Kira a wink as she watched Kira even gulp at what he has just heard from her.

Mir now started to slowly jack Kira off. After about a minute of jacking of, Miriallia engulfed Kira’s phallus in her mouth. At first Mir could handle it easy but now Kira was growing in her mouth. When Kira got bigger, Mir started to gag and was about to take Kira’s phallus out of her mouth but Kira stopped her by putting his hands on the back of her head.

“I want you to finish the job. I know you can if you just try Miriallia.” Kira said with a moan while Miriallia nodded and got back to work.

She slowly took more and more of Kira in her mouth until it was poking the back of her mouth at which time she had to deep throat him. Kira was in heaven and so close to coming.

“Miriallia, so good I’m……I’m…….CUMMING!” Kira yelled out as Kira then blasted his load in Miriallia throat at which she happily swallowed it up. 

Miriallia looked at Kira’s penis and saw that he was ready to go for round two so she lay back on her back, opened her legs and smiled at him. “Fuck my brains out Kira fuck me in every hole possible.” Kira the got in to position and slowly entered Miriallia.  
He put the head of his penis in her pussy. “This is going to hurt, can you handle it?” Miriallia looked him in the eyes gave him a kiss, wrapped her legs around him and thrusted him downward. Miriallia screamed out in pain and Kira was about to pull out fully when.  
“No, no, just give me a minute to get use to it Kira.” after a minute passed, Miriallia told Kira to start and Kira started to thrust himself inside and out, inside and out. 

“Oh God you’re so tight.” Kira said with a groan as he looked down at Miriallia who was moaning just Kira was even droll was coming out from her mouth.

“Kira…… you feel so good inside me.” Miriallia said with a moan loving what Kira was doing to her as she didn’t want him to stop. “Please don’t stop Kira keep going on fuck me harder please.” Miriallia cried out as she bucked her hips with Kira. 

“Miriallia oh fuck I am close.” Kira said as he started to pick up the pace going faster and faster causing them both to moan out.

“KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING, OH MY GOD KIRA!” Miriallia cried out with a yell and she was a little worried someone would have heard her, after Miriallia came Kira right afterwards came and shot his seed straight in to her helpless young womb. 

After several minutes hade passed, Kira was tired but was still hard and ready to go another round so he just looked over to Miriallia who was taking breaths of air too. “Hey Miriallia, are you ready to go again.”

“You mean you’re still hard?” Miriallia asked with the look of shock on her face but she didn’t mind it was just a shock that Kira was still able to go, and a part of her like that idea that he could go on.

“Yeah, coordinators have extreme stamina.” Kira said as he gave a smile kissing Miriallia on the lips to which she just gave a smile and returned the kiss that he was giving her. “Well, what do you say?” 

“But you fucked every hole in me.” Miriallia asked as she looked over to Kira wondering what he was talking about only to soon see him smiling at her.

“Not every hole.” Kira replied with a grin on his face which caused Miriallia to blush knowing full well what he was talking about.

“But wouldn’t that hurt?”Miriallia asked with a worried look on her face.

“Only the first time Mir and I will be gentle with you I promise.” Kira said as he rubbed her right cheek in a loving manner.

“Well, okay.” Miriallia said as she still could help but blush at what Kira wanted to do with her but she wanted to know what it felt like as well.

“Great now get on all fours.” Kira instructed her while Miriallia did as Kira told her and got down on her hands and knees. As soon as she got in that position, Kira placed his member at the front of her back entrance.

“Mir, I love you.” Kira said with a smile lost in the moment.

“What!” But before Miriallia could get an answer, Kira plunged himself in Miriallia’s ass. Miriallia started to scream out in pain so Kira stayed in that position until Miriallia was ready to go. In a few minutes, Miriallia’s pain started to turn to slight pleasure and she told Kira to start going. As soon as Kira heard that, he started to plunge in and out of Miriallia like crazy. Soon Mire and Kira were feeling the pleasure of their lives. He kept on fucking her in the ass for the next ten minutes until he heard Miriallia scream 

“Kira I’m close to cuming.” Miriallia cried out as she looked back at Kira and smiled at him. “I just love what you’re doing to my ass.”

Kira grunted and knew that he was not going to last much longer either. “Me too Mir me too.” 

“Kira, can we please cum together.” Miriallia said with a moan as she looked back to Kira as her hands gripped the bed sheets.

With a smile on his face Kira nodded at his lover wanting to please her as much as he could and to make her as happy as he could as well. “Anything you want lover.”  
With that said both began to give it their all not wanting this to end and both Kira and Miriallia were loving this, a part of them wished they could just keep going but they also knew that neither couldn’t last that much longer.  
In unison, Kira and Mir came at the same time both calling out the others name and soon after they collapsed on the bed together. “Hey Kira, can I ask you something?” Miriallia asked as she turned her head to look at Kira.

“Yeah Mir what is it?” Kira asked pulling Miriallia closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulders or chest.

“Did you mean what you said about you loving me?” Miriallia asked as she held his hand in her own as she felt her eyes starting to get heavy.

With a smile on his face and knowing that he was tired Kira gave Miriallia a kiss on her forehead and nodded at what she had asked him. “Yes I did Mir and I meant it as well.”  
“Well I love you too.” Mir said as she looked at Kira in the eyes as she moved closer for yet another kiss. “I’ll ask him about the whole Flay situation tomorrow.” Miriallia thought and knew she would need to talk to her friend as well, that is she was even alive.

“I know.” Was all Kira said with a smile as he pulled the girl closer to him, and with that they both let sleep take them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you all liked that there will be more to come later on, and with many, many more girls that could and might join.


End file.
